The Plan
by WeirdGenius
Summary: Maya and Lucas are going out on their first date, but what if Riley and Farkle try to ruin their date? Read to find out. I suck at summaries, but I hope you like it!
1. Late

A.N: This is my first story, so please review and send ideas for a new fanfiction. I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD.

Third Person POV

Maya never thought she would go on a date with Ranger Roy/Ranger Rick/Bucky McBoingBoing/Lucas. But here she was, searching for an outfit with her date with Lucas. It took some time to tell Riley since it was a little awkward to be going out with her ex-boyfriend. She flipped through clothes until she found the perfect outfit. She put on the navy blue blazer and put on her pastel pink skirt. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door when someone stopped her. It was her mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Maya said. Now she really needed to hurry, Lucas told her to meet him at Bryant Park at 5 o'clock sharp.

"Maya, Riley told her you were going on a date so I'm giving you this," Her mom said. It was a small silver bracelet. It was beautiful. Her mom had never given her something like that. "It was what I wore when I went on my first date."

"Wow. Thanks Mom! It's perfect." She said, then hugged her Mom. She noticed she was about to cry.

"Now go. I don't want you to be late." Her mom said.

Maya went outside her apartment and went down 2 flights of stairs. She ran to the subway station and waited for a LONG TIME.

Riley POV

"Break Up Lucas and Maya is a go," Farkle told me. He checked off the first step. We were in my room, and there was a white board with the whole plan. "I bribed the Station Manager on Bleecker Street to stop all trains."

"I don't know if we should be doing this, I mean, I don't want them together but I also don't want my best friend to be mad at me." Me and Lucas dated for a while but he said it just wasn't gonna work out. When Maya told me she was going out with Lucas, I felt jealous. I guess Farkle felt the same way too, so he went here and started the plan.

"Come on Riles. If we do this plan they'll break up and you'll get Lucas back and I get Maya," he paused then said slowly, "We get what we want."

I thought about it for a minute, then who am I kidding I still like Lucas. So I made my decision. New Friends? Or Lucas? "Tell me more." I said surely.

Farkle grinned. "Excellent. We'll..."

Maya POV

"Ugh! It's been 30 minutes! I'll just take a stupid cab." I got up from my seat and went outside. It was pretty cold and windy. I waved my hand to signal a taxi, but no luck. I looked around and found the last solution to my problem. I guess I'll have to do it the hard way.

I walked to the bus stop and looked at the map. Great! One bus is going near Bryant Park! I sat down in the cold bench and looked at the time. Oh no. It's 5:18 pm. I hope Lucas is still there.


	2. Ice Skating

Another chapter cause I had no choice! What do you think I should do for the next chapter? And last, but not the least, review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World

Lucas POV

Where is Maya? Did she bail? I looked at my phone one more time. Still no texts. I looked out from my seat near the skating rink. Maybe she got lost or something. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. Quickly, I take out my phone and answered:

Lucas: Maya?

Riley: No Lucas, It's Riley. How's your date?

Lucas: Maya's not here. Starting to get worried

Riley: Did you try texting her? Maybe she just forgot. (A.N Riley's playing the innocent card.)

Lucas: I texted her 5 times. Maybe she just doesn't wanna come

Riley:Well, maybe we can both get some smoothies later if she doesn't show up.

Lucas: No thanks Riley, I'm gonna stay here and wait for Maya, maybe there was a traffic or something.

Riley: Oh okay. Good Luck!

I turned off my phone and hugged my coat tighter. It was getting colder. I'm gonna wait for a few minutes and if she's not here, I'll just go home.

Maya POV

I stared out the bus window. Can't this bus go any faster? Oh I see Lucas! He's walking to the subway station! I tugged at the yellow rope that was supposed to stop the bus. "Hey! Who stopped the bus?" I heard someone say. " Sorry, but I really need to get out of this bus." I said. I ran to the exit and crossed the street. "Lucas! Wait!" I called. He saw me!

"Maya? What are you doing? You almost got hit by a car!," He said "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I'm late the subway was out and there was no cabs. Anyway, let's just pretend none of this happened, okay?" I said, this was not my day. Whoever's doing this is gonna pay. (A.N Oh Maya, if only you knew)

"Okay. So, I got the date planned. We're gonna go ice skating first." He said.

"Ice skating? I'm horrible at that!" I said horrified.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." He said charmingly. "Let's go before it closes."

We waited in line for five minutes. We rented two ice skates. While I put on the ice skates, I saw a familiar face. Maybe it's just no one. Lucas guided me out to the ice. I slipped for at least two times.

"That's not how you do it, hold my hand, I'll help you." He told me. I blushed as we held hands. After a few falls and slips, I started to get the hang of it. I skated again and I didn't even fall!

"Maya you're doing great!" Lucas said. I smiled in victory. I was about to hold the rail again when I felt someone push me. I looked up and saw who it was. It was Riley!

End of chapter

Oooooh. Riley pushed Maya! Stay tuned for more chapters and send ideas!


	3. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Subways, Ice Skating Rinks, and Girl Meets World

Maya POV

When Lucas helped me up, I kept my eye on Riley. Why would she push me? If you ask me, I think she dit it on purpose. Lucas and me decided to rest a little bit in the side of the skating rink.

"What happened Maya?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"I got pushed, but I'm fine." I lied. My feet was actually in pain.

"Okay, do you wanna go? We can just go to that café across the street you know..." he said. I loved how he cared. He made me feel safe. I felt myself blush.

"Hmmmm. Okay, I am hungry." I said with a small smile.

"You can tell me Maya. You know that." He said.

"I'd rather not talk about it, but I can tell you when we eat." I said

"Okay. Shall we?" He said charmingly, extending his hand out.

"Why yes Ranger Rick." I said jokingly, holding his hand.

We returned the ice skates and went to the café. It smelled amazing in there! We sat down in a table near the window. Then the waitress came and took our order. I ordered mozarella sticks. After we made ourselves comfortable, I decided to tell him.

"Lucas, when I was pushed, Riley was the one who pushed me." I said

"Really? But how could she be here? Didn't you say all the subways were stopped?" He asked.

"I know, maybe I was just imagining things." I said brushing the thought off.

We talked for a while, then I heard someone yell, "Karaoke!"

"Lucas, can you sing?" I asked him, this was gonna be good.

"Yeah, why?" He said, suspicious.

"Just come with me." I said, and with that I took his hand and went up the stage.

"Alright! So what would you like to sing?" The waitress asked.

"Lucas, you pick." I said.

"Uhmmmm, I don't know." He said confused.

"Just play Don't look down by Austin and Ally." I told the waitress.

"Maya, I'm not ready." Lucas told me.

"Oh just sing." I said, hearing the first notes of the song.

Lucas:

Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Maya:

Yeah I'm caught

In between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But no,

There's no turning back

Yeah!

Both:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge,

It's like I'm hanging by a thread,

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Lucas:

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

Maya:

But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back

There's no turning back

Both:

No turning back

Maya:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

Lucas:

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

Maya:

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

[Both:]

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Maya: Doooowwwn!)

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Lucas: Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

Wow! Lucas was really good! We did great! The whole crowd gave us standing ovations. We bowed jokingly and went back to our seat.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." I told him, then went to the bathroom. I washed my hands and was going to open the door when I heard someone say, "Maya, Lucas doesn't love you. He loves me."

I spun around and saw who it was. It was Riley. "What?"


	4. Revenge

A.N: I'm thinking about making another fanfiction, but I have no idea what I should make it about, so please send ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World

Riley POV

"You lied to me, Maya. Lucas is mine!" I said angrily. "He deserves me." Maya was shocked. Oh, she's shocked? She was the one who stole Lucas from me. "If Lucas still liked you, wouldn't he be with you instead? He likes me now. He broke up with you." Maya said.

Those words broke me inside, but I refused to admit it. I was jealous of Maya. She was better than me in Art and she was rebellious. People viewed me as a goody two shoes. And I was sick of that. "I know, but you should be worried. I'll be back Maya. And you'll regret dating him." I said.

Lucas POV

Maya was still in the bathroom. It had been 5 minutes. Maybe she's just a little tired, when she got pushed I knew she was lying when she said she was "fine." I searched my pocket for the box. There it is! I opened the box and looked inside. It was a gold locket with a key charm. I hope Maya would like it. I saved all my allowance from 2 months ago. When I first saw it, I thought about Maya. She would look amazing in it. I stared at it for a while when I saw Maya coming. I hid it immediately.

"So Maya, what took you so long in there?" I asked

"Oh nothing, it's kinda small in there." She said

I was going to ask her again when I saw Farkle coming.

"Oh, hey Farkle! What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. First, Riley, Now, Farkle? I've got to ask Maya what had happened before she got here. I think Riley and Farkle are involved with all of the things that had happened.

"Oh, just cruising by. Hey Maya! Lookin' good." Farkle said. Now he's flirting with Maya? I decided to do the right thing.

"Uhm Farkle, can you please go? We're on a date here." I said.

"Oh, r-right." Farkle said, annoyed, then walked away.

"So uhm, Maya, I have something to give to you..." I said nervously. What if she doesn't like it? I could already see her saying she hates it. Well, I guess I should give it to her now. I took out the box and gave it to her. When she opened it she gasped. I knew she wouldn't like it.

"Lucas, it's beautiful! I love it!" She said. She loves it?! YES!

"Oh, it's-" I said, but then the most wonderful thing happened. SHE KISSED ME! MAYA HART KISSED ME! I smiled. Then I heard someone yell, "NO! Maya you just made the most horrible decision in your life! You will pay for this!" It was Riley and Farkle! What's happening now?

End of chapter


	5. Sweet Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.

Riley POV

This can't be happening! First they go out on a date, now they kiss?! Well, this is the last straw! I felt my face turn red in anger. I grab a cold smoothie from an unsuspecting waitress and go over to Lucas and Maya. "You're not my best friend anymore! Not today, Not tomorrow, Not ever!" I yelled. Out of anger, I spill the cold smoothie on her hair. "That smoothie could have been sweeter if you hadn't ruined it with your ugly face." I said, evilly. I was about to walk away when I felt something cold on my back. When I turned around, an ice cream was thrown on my face.

"Like what they say, revenge is sweet." Said Maya, throwing another ice cream at me. I wipe the ice cream off the grab the coffee cup from the counter.

"I was kinda going for bitter." I said, then splashing her with the hot coffee. I turned around once again then went outside.

Maya POV

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked, getting a moist towel. I guess Riley isn't my friend now. Why do I feel mad and guilty at the same time? "Yeah. I'm fine." I said, taking the towel and trying to dry myself.

"Maya, this is all my fault. Now you lost your best friend. Just for me." He said.

"No, this isn't your fault. It's Riley's fault. And besides, I look good with a smoothie in my hair." I said jokingly, making him laugh.

"I guess you are right. Maybe we should just go home for now, I mean, not because I don't like you, but because I want you safe." He told me. I blushed. He cared about me!

We went outside and talked on the way to the subway station. When we approached the door of my apartment, there was silence. What should I do? I decided to do it. I stood up on my toes and leaned in. It was magical, like we were the only ones on Earth. Like nothing could stop us. But of course, someone did stop us. It was my mom and grandmother squealing. I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to Lucas. I almost couldn't say goodbye. I turned around, only to get hit by the wall. Ouch, that hurt. I missed the door. Ugh, stupid Maya.

I opened the door and my mom and grandma hugged me, squealing, "That was your first kiss!" Or "EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" I just rolled my eyes and told them everything that happened. At the end, my mom couldn't believe it and said, "How could Riley do that?" I shrugged and went to my room. It had been both and amazing and crazy day. I took a shower then got dressed into my pajamas. I jumped to my bed and thought, should I really be worried about Riley?


End file.
